The Art of Suaveness
by Cielle's Amour
Summary: Unable to carry himself clearly with words, Akihiko becomes frustrated with himself and asks advice from Ryoji, who is all too happy to help with the situation. AkihikoxHamuko/Minako/FeMC/Mshe. Short one-shot story.


**The Art of Suaveness**

Akihiko x Hamuko

By your story-teller: **Cielle's Amour**

Enjoy!

* * *

**"It feels really nice up here..."** Feeling the wind pick up, Akihiko smiled as he saw the city down below from the school rooftop. He invited the auburn-haired girl who he had been going out for a few weeks already. The petite girl smiled at him and stood by him as they watched the scenery together.

After a long while passed, Akihiko asked, **"...Hey. What do you think of me, Hamuko?"** Looking at him with confusion, she answered, **"I think you're really sweet." **

The silver-haired boxer looked back at her. **"Sweet, huh. Not cool, suave, or smooth?"**

Hamuko furrowed her brows at him. **"You're not satisfied with my answer? Yah, I think you're really cool." **Akihiko furrowed his brows back at her. **"B-but not suave or smooth? I meant like Ryoji-suave. He knows his ways with words." **

Sighing, the small leader responded, **"Well, truthfully, you're not the most suave guy out there, you're a bit edgy and rough with your words especially when it comes to girls. But it's definitely the thought that counts."**

Akihiko turned his whole body towards her. **"So you're saying I'm socially retarded, is that it?"** She was caught off guard but retorted back, **"No I'm not, I'm just saying you're just a bit rough with your wor-"** The silver-haired man turned his back towards her, **"So you're saying I'm socially retarded...I'LL SHOW YOU SOCIALLY-RETARDED!" **He sprinted away from Hamuko and exited the school rooftop.

**"..." **Hamuko looked back towards the city down below. **"I never had this kind of trouble with Shinjiro."** Looking back, she figured Akihiko wasn't going to come back, so she went back to the dorm.

Upon entering the dorm, she saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch. He asked, **"Where have you been?"**

Hamuko glared at him. **"I was at the school rooftop where you abandoned me like the bad boyfriend that you are." **

Akihiko stood up and she noticed the sudden change in wardrobe. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants with suspenders, and a yellow scarf. The man smirked, **"I am no longer socially retarded like you claimed me to be, heh."**

Hamuko stated back, **"I never said you were social-"** He cut her off, **"So am I looking suave now?"**

She looked at him with an un-amused face. **"Actually I think this makes you look dorkier, suspenders and a yellow scarf, nuh-uh."** Akihiko was blown off guard. **"B-but this is how Ryoji dresses!"** The petite leader responded back, **"Well I was never a big fan of his fashion...actually I'm more amazed how he can get away with wearing that at school and not get in trouble."**

The dorm door opened making the arrival of Junpei and Ryoji as they happily chit-chatted. Ryoji caught Akihiko's new look. **"Oooh~ Liking that new look Sanada-senpai!"** He then looked at Hamuko. **"Oooh~ Liking you, my beautiful princess!"** The auburn-haired girl blushed and laughed, **"Oh, you. Teehee."**

The silver-haired man became possessive over his girlfriend and stepped up to Hamuko. **"My dear lovely, you are the love that fulfills my love river of love."**

**"..."** Silence filled the lounge. Hamuko gave a confused face, **"...Hwa...?"** Akihiko turned away from the three and sprinted up towards his room. **"YOU THINK I'M SOCIALLY RETARDED!"**

**"..."** Silence filled the lounge again. Junpei turned towards the two. **"Sooo, do you guys want to do something?" **

Moments passed as all three played Monopoly. Junpei was negotiating with Ryoji. **"Dammit, give me that railroad and I'll give you Baltic Avenue, you can monopolize that area with your other purple."** Ryoji retorted back, **"Hell no! I don't need your purple shit. I like my railroad, choo-choo!"** Ryoji turned to Hamuko and smoothly said, **"...And a chu-chu to you too, Hamuko sweetie,"** he said as he winked. This made her laugh and blush.

Akihiko was behind her with a fiery aura around him. He yelled, **"Well you know what, Ryoji! ? I can chu-chu Hamuko whenever I want!"** With that, the silver-haired man got on top of her and started kissing her. **"What! ? Not now, Akihiko-senpai! !" **The petite girl was trying to push the boxer away.

Ryoji smiled and said, **"Oh wow, that looks fun, I want to join in kissing Hamuko-chan too!" **The raven-haired teen also got on top of her and threatened her with an onslaught of smooches. The leader was trying her hardest to push both of them away from the aggressive kisses, while Junpei had his chance to sneak the switch between his Baltic Avenue and Ryoji's railroad. **"Score."** said Junpei.

After successfully kicking both of them away, Hamuko sprinted towards the stairs and into her room. All three men looked at each other. They resumed playing Monopoly, with Akihiko taking Hamuko's place. Ryoji, noticing his missing card, yelled, **"Ah! ! Where did my choo-choo go! ?"** Junpei smirked and said, **"Oh my, Ryoji, you must have bad memory. You traded it with me, remember?"** The man in the cap held the card in his hand. The raven-haired man scratched his head, **"Oh geez, I really do have bad memory, haha."**

After some moments passed, Akihiko spoke up, **"Hey, um, Ryoji." **The man with the yellow scarf looked up, **"Yes?"** The silver-haired man was too nervous to say it, but he managed to, **"How are you able to woo girls with words like you do?" **

Ryoji pondered that for a minute, placing a finger on his own chin. **"Hmm well... It comes out instinctively, I guess? Why do you ask? You already have a lovely girlfriend and your fanclub is way bigger than mine." **Akihiko looked at his feet and sighed. **"Well Hamuko said I'm socially retarded..." **[Akihiko is still in his state of delusion.] Both Junpei and Ryoji looked at the silver-haired man with sympathy, **"Ooh, harsh. What a bitch."**

**Meanwhile back in Hamuko's room**

**"Ah-choo!"** Hamuko sneezed for the 3rd time. **"Man, sneezing three times in a row, someone must really be talking about me."** After saying that, the auburn-haired girl continued to look at porn in her laptop.

**Back at the Lounge**

**"So, uh, I was wondering whether you can teach me on how to be suave."** Akihiko twiddled his thumbs while saying this. Junpei yelled excitedly, **"Akihiko-senpai! Why didn't you come to me? I would've taught you the Art of Suaveness!"** Ignoring Junpei, the boxer turned to Ryoji, **"So can you help me?"** **"Hey! Don't ignore meeee!"** Junpei was throwing a mini tantrum.

Ryoji pondered a bit. **"Hmmm, well I can try! This sounds fun!" **With that, Akihiko and Ryoji shook hands and decided to start. The raven-haired man spoke up, **"Oh before we start..."**

All of a sudden, he flipped the Monopoly board over, so all the pieces and cards were scattered onto the floor. Junpei was in a rage**, "AAAAAAAHHH! ! I WAS WINNING TOO! !"** Ryoji smiled, **"Sorry, Junpei, I really wanted to try that."** Being forgiving old Junpei, he sighed and replied, **"It's okay,"** to his friend.

Hamuko was still in her room when she heard a knock at her door**. "Yes, who is it?" "It's me!"** She recognized it to be Akihiko's voice and sighed, but answered, **"Come in, honey!"**

She heard laughing on the other side of the door. **"D'aw, she called you 'honey'! How cute!" "Shut up, Junpei!"** A large punch sound was heard**. "Owowowow! Your punch hurts like hell!"** Ryoji's hushed voice was heard,** "Go go, Senpai!"**

After some shuffling, Akihiko came into the room. He was in a stunning black tuxedo, adorned with glasses to add an air of sophistication, and a beautiful red rose in his mouth. Hamuko blushed at the sight, but there was a long moment of silence between the two. Akihiko was panicking in his mind, but managed to take the rose out of his mouth. He began to speak, **"F-For you, I give this rose...your b-beauty is an u-unattainable level...and this rose..." **He began to falter and swiftly looked at the note cards in his pocket. **"...A-And this rose is just a petty foil to your beauty..."** The girl looked at him in confusion but took the rose anyways. **"Aw...how sweet, thank you for the rose, honey."**

Both Hamuko and Akihiko heard a loud slapping noise and a unison **"Ow!"** on the other side of the room. **"What was that?"** the petite leader asked. The silver-haired man looked back at the door in annoyance. **"Hold on."**

The silver-haired youth opened the door and whispered harshly, **"Quiet, you guys!" **Both Ryoji and Junpei looked at Akihiko clutching their own faces. **"Sorry, Senpai. Me and Junpei wanted to give a high-five to each other because of Hamuko's response, but we accidentally missed and slapped each other's faces..."** Akihiko looked at both of them with an un-amused face. **"How idiotic are you two..."**

Junpei yelled back, **"Hey we're not idiotic!"** and then he smirked at his Senpai**, "And we're definitely helping you get laid!"** Hamuko heard the commotion. **"Hwa? ! Just to get inside my pants? Akihiko, I thought you were just trying to do something sweet..."** She rolled the chair around so the back of the chair would face the silver-haired man.

**"N-No! I really wanted to impress you, Hamuko!"** Akihiko was panicking and blanking out. The small auburn-haired girl looked sideways at him and said, **"If you don't mind, I'll like to be alone for awhile."**

Akihiko hung his head down low and exited her room. **"Aaw, Senpai, you were so close!"** Junpei patted his Senpai's back. A fist connected to Junpei's stomach. **"Owowowow! I already told you! Your punch really hurts!"** The cap-wearing man was clutching his stomach in pain. They went back downstairs and went to Akihiko's room where he could change back.

Looking around the silver-haired man's room, Ryoji whistled**, "Maaan, you must be super fit with all this exercise equipment around." **Taking off his suit coat, Akihiko sighed with disappointment at the earlier situation, **"Well, I do what I can to get stronger."** He took off his vest and shirt underneath.

Looking at Akihiko's chiseled abs, Ryoji whistled again, **"Wooah, six-pack!"** Junpei looked at Ryoji with disgust, **"Yuck, quit checking our Senpai out."** The raven-haired man spoke, **"Haha, you shouldn't be jealous just because Akihiko got a six and you only got manoobies."** Junpei jumped up and yelled, **"WHAT! ? I don't have manoobies! I'm not even fat enough to have them!"**

After changing back to his normal clothes, Akihiko sighed again. Ryoji patted his back, "**Hey cheer up. She'll get over it and then it'll be normal again for the two of you." **Junpei also went up to pat his back. **"Yah Senpai, besides we're here for you!"** Akihiko punched Junpei's stomach again. Clutching his stomach and groveling to the floor, Junpei brought up a trembling hand and said a shaking **"Whhyyy-?"**

Ryoji took out a deck of cards from his pocket. **"Well let's play poker while we're here!"** After moments of Junpei bluffing a huge deal, Ryoji luckily getting the best cards, and Akihiko playing unenthusiastically still thinking about Hamuko, all three heard a beeping sound. It was coming from Akihiko's cellphone-he dug in his pocket to get it. It was a text from his girlfriend and it said, **"Come to my room."**

Looking over Akihiko's shoulders, Ryoji and Junpei smiled at the text**. "HIGH-FIVE!"** They both said in unison, but they ended up slapping each other's faces again. Clutching his face, Ryoji said, **"This is your chance to make it up to her. Just apologize and say that you love her!"** Also clutching his face, Junpei said, **"Then you'll get laid!"** The boxer punched Junpei's stomach again. Cringing on the floor, holding his stomach again, the man in the cap said, **"Ugh...this is getting old now..."**

Walking to Hamuko's room, the other two followed the silver-haired man. Akihiko knocked on the door, shuffling his feet while waiting**. "Come in."** Her voice was heard and he entered in her room. Nervous, he looked at his feet and closed the door behind him. **"Listen, Hamuko, I..."** Looking up, Akihiko couldn't believe his eyes. Her room was adorned with white and pink candles and the bed was decorated with small red rose petals. **"Hwa...?"**

But the surprise didn't stop there-he was dazed at what Hamuko was wearing. She was wearing a lacy white gown-the spaghetti straps were tight on her shoulders, the front top of the gown was shaped like a 'v' so it clearly showed her cleavage, the gown length was overall short so it showed almost all of her legs. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail but instead cascaded down to show all of her auburn, wavy hair.

Hamuko smiled at her lover. Akihiko was stunned, **"H-H-H-Hamuko, w-w-what...?"** Walking up to him, she shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. She led him to the rose-covered bed and held his hands. **"Thank you for everything that you've done, Aki."** The silver-haired man blushed even further when he heard his nickname, but managed to speak, **"I...didn't really do anything..."**

The auburn-haired girl kissed him on the cheek. **"But you did, I really love it how you're trying so hard for me."** Leaning in closer to her boyfriend, she continued talking, **"You don't have to be suave or smooth with words. Actions speak louder than words."** She then smiled at Akihiko. **"I love you for your actions, not your words."**

The silver-haired youth widened his eyes and embraced his lover. **"I love you too, Hamuko. I really do."**

They both embraced each other lovingly in peaceful silence. Akihiko broke the silence, **"Hey...say something, will you?"** Hamuko smiled as she leaned herself more into his strong chest. The man grinned, **"Well if you don't say something, we can always communicate with our bodies."** With that, he pushed his and her body onto the bed with Akihiko lying on top of her.

She started giggling. He looked at her puzzled, **"What's so funny?"** he asked. She looked at him and giggled some more. **"Communicate with our bodies, huh?"** She couldn't help but laugh so much. He looked embarrassed and his fair features had a deep blush. **"Hey...don't laugh at me..."** She eventually stopped giggling and smiled up at him. **"You're cute, Aki."**

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Junpei and Ryoji heard everything. They smiled at each other and walked away from the room. Walking down the stairs and exiting the dorm, both men were satisfied with their accomplishment. **"Well Junpei, what should we do now?"** Junpei had a huge grin on his face as his raven-haired friend asked him that. **"Well Ryoji, now we walk dramatically to the sunset."**

And thus, Junpei and Ryoji walked down the street and dramatically to the sunset.

* * *

D'aw, Happily Ever After~ Woah I actually did a AkixHamu centric fic. I switch off stories way too much...

And then there's this [Watch out, partial nudity involved]:

**i251(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/gg290/AmourRouge/Art/akixhamubunny1colored(dot)jpg**

**Don't forget to replace the (dot)s with actual periods.**

Heh yah, but geez, I was so tempted to make a rhyme out of Man in the Cap [Junpei] I kept typing out 'man in the cap' as the description for Junpei, it sounded like 'The Cat in the Hat'.

**The Man in the Cap: A Dr. Seuss Style.**

**There was a Man in a cap.**

**He really had to take a crap.**

**Ken had to go to the bathroom.**

**He knocked the door with a broom.**

**The Man in a cap said,**

**"Just a min, you stupid shota head!"**

**Akihiko also needed to use it**

**But not really for a shit...**

Forget it, I don't know where I'm going with this...

Well I've been updating too frequently lately, gotta pace myself rawawar. Well now I'll be busy with school starting up again soon, so yah.

Thanks for reading and please review!~


End file.
